


Elsanna One shots

by In_this_moment



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_this_moment/pseuds/In_this_moment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a lot of other ideas for Anna and Elsa in my head that I know won't ever get fics for themselves, so I'm going to post their shorts here. <br/>Updated irregularly. <br/>Possible smut, AU situations, probably no incest though sisterly love will certainly be a thing. Non-sisters Elsanna will be in there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsanna One shots

Anna was sitting in the front row of the theater. Her college was putting on a show of Little Women. Anna had seen the show maybe hundreds of times before when they showed the movie version on TV, but there was something about sitting in an actual theater while the action was going on all around you. The characters were often close enough to touch and the laughing, clapping, and crying of the audience was so much more realistic than on TV. Going to the theater thrilled her.

When the lights went down, Anna clasped her hands in her lap, staring up at the stage with anticipation. The four stars came onto the stage and Anna couldn’t withhold her smile. Meg, the eldest, was played by a tall, red haired girl with tanned skin, similar to Anna’s own coloring, minus the freckles. Beth, Anna’s favorite character, was played by another tall girl. She had short dark hair, and looked relatively innocent, a perfect look for the girl she played. 

Amy was done by a shorter girl with long brown hair that she wasn’t really sure fit the role. Amy was supposed to be twelve though, so any college student playing the young girl couldn’t play it with that much efficiency.

Jo though, Anna’s forever rolemodel, was played by a lean blonde woman. Her bright blue eyes and pale skin contrasted the red dress she was wearing in the opening scene. It made her look regal and refined, despite the wild character she played.

Throughout the show, Anna was blindsided by unexpected turns of the women playing her favorite four. Beth’s actor was incredibly true to her character, being both soft spoken and the tears in her eyes when she announced that she was indeed ready to die, were real. 

The woman playing Amy acted just like any early teen would. Burning Jo’s story with the classic stubbornness of any rebellious teen who didn’t feel loved enough.

And Jo, oh god the woman who played Jo was perfect. Rebellious enough to leave for New York, but loving and caring enough to come all the way back home when her sister needed her.   
Her singing voice was angelic and needy enough to sound like a depraved woman. Her cold reactions to Laurie and his affections were so accurate, Anna had assumed the actors didn’t like each other in person either.

The only thing Anna disliked about the performance had been the interactions between Jo and Professor Bhaer. Sure, it was supposed to be awkwardly cute, but this awkwardness only felt painful. And their kissing scene! It was the one part of the show that was meant to prove that Jo could be with a man and still be independent, but the blonde woman had reacted nearly the same to that one as the one with Laurie. Her body was tensed up and her eyes were clenched shut. It may not have been that obvious to the others in the audience, considering the general sigh that was emitted from them, but to Anna’s well trained theater eye, she noticed that something was off. 

After the show, as was customary for smaller productions, the actors lined up outside the exit to greet their fans. Anna, who usually was hurried to get everywhere, waited. She allowed herself to be the very last one out of the room so she could properly speak to the cast. 

Anna graced each of them with a tight hug, expressing her love of the show to each of them with her arms around them. When she got to Jo, the tall woman took a step back and held a hand out, clearly intending to shake hands instead of hugging. Not knowing the woman, Anna accepted the formal greeting instead. “You played Jo very well. Could’ve come straight off the big screen.”

She smiled slightly at that and thanked her softly. The rest of the cast was beginning to filter inside, but she made no move to join them, allowing Anna to freely speak more. “I really admired your passion on stage. I’ve seen quite a few renditions of Little Women, but your groups has been the best so far. Like, one time, in high school, they did the show at the community center for Christmas and it was so awful. It was just a bunch of really old ladies who couldn’t sing and their reluctant husbands.” Anna realized she should probably stop talking, but she couldn't.

“Our rival school did it one year too. I was so tempted to switch schools when my friend announced that the auditions were in the next week for this. He went to school there. Ours did Aida, which is a great show in its own rights, but I’ve never been able to shake the attachment to this one, you know? The sisterly love, the independence of a young woman, the underlying understanding of love. It’s just hard to beat that.”

When the blonde woman started laughing, Anna stopped talking. Slightly embarrassed, she turned away to leave. A soft hand on her arm stopped her. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just so rare to find someone who appreciates the theater as much as I do. Most of them just want to go on to be actors in Hollywood and need theater practice in order to get their degree.”

Anna grinned at the woman, glad to realize she wasn't really laughing at her. “Do you want to go get some coffee?”

She glanced towards the door where her peers were probably celebrating their success. “I’d love to."


End file.
